This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This research study is being done to test a potential new treatment of established cancerous tumors of the Head and Neck. Patients are being asked to participate in this study because they have advanced Head and Neck Cancer. In testing this potential treatment we hope to be able to improve the survival rate and quality of life for patient's who have this type of cancer. White blood cells, which play a large role in the body's defense from certain diseases and infections, may recognize tumors in cancer patients, but sometimes do not kill these cancer cells. In this study, we will obtain blood cells from patients through a process called leukopheresis. We will then inject the dendritic cells (one type of white blood cell) directly into the tumor. The dendrtic cells take up protein from the cancer cells and ideally sensitize the immune system to the cancer proteins. Then the immune system will fight the cancer cells. The tumor will be prepared for the injections by a single dose of radiation. Before each injection, low dose chemotherapy will be given to keep the body from letting the dendritic cells fight the cancer.